


A Copdroid and a Vampire walk into a bar...

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [4]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Series, Vampire!John, Vampires, jorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian meets John at a local bar-</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Copdroid and a Vampire walk into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre Saints and Sinners.  
>  ~~Leaving as "Second" in series for now. I'm working on another one right now~~  
>  Edit: Think I'm gonna leave this here now

Dorian had to roll his eyes as he pushed open the door to the rather seedy bar. Smoke started bellowing out as too loud music could be heard. “Of all the places John,” Dorian grumbled to himself as he stepped in. A quick check of his internal clock told him he was early, by at least 10 minutes. It didn’t stop his eyes from scanning the crowd and spotting the body propped up in a dark corner smirking at him with golden eyes. “I thought you said 11.”

“I did, left me time to scout the place,” John licked at his fangs making Dorian frown. “Relax DRN, I didn’t kill anyone, you know I don’t unless they attack me first. Same as you.”

“It’s not the point John, you know I’m programmed to report any vampire attacks that I’ve discovered.”

“You didn’t discover any,” fangs glinted as the vampire smiled and patted the seat next to him. “Sit down, have a drink.”

“I don’t drink.”

“Kill joy, you can still taste can’t you?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Dorian settled in next to him and sighed at the glass lifted to him. “Scotch, 1900s? It smells like it was improperly kept.”

“That’s because the fucker waters it down with whiskey. Talk about treason on a good scotch.”

“No, John,” John blinked out of his train of thought as the DRU smirked at him, you can’t kill him for it.”

“Damn, take all the fun out of life.” Dorian just shook his head and leaned closer as he attempted to sip at the scotch, he winced away at the cheaper spirit poisoning the flavor and sets the glass back in front of the now laughing vampire. “Do me a favor, activate that damn tease program of yours. The music in here is horrible.”

“Tease program? I don’t believe I have one of those,” Dorian smirked as John pulled him closer even as he activated his Vitals program, knowing the instant the false heart in his chest started beating when John sighed and relaxed against him. “That unnerves you doesn’t it?”

“Not hearing a heartbeat from a very human looking non-vampire? Yes, it’s like I’m snuggling a corpse when you forget to fidget.”

“I do not fidget,” Dorian squirmed away when John pinched at his side.

“Yes, you do, you get antsy, you jitter sometimes like that power pack of yours is over charged or something.”

Dorian rolled his eyes and turned his core temp up another 10 degrees above room temperature, for no reason at all. “I don’t jitter.”

John laughed as he nuzzled at Dorian’s throat, smelling the pheromones normally present in a human male begin to mask the scent of his bot. “Turn that down a bit, it’s like perfume, you don’t want to use too much.” Dorian just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a huff but John could smell the pheromones begin to dissipate in the smoke clogged air. “Much better, don’t want to not smell you. Might end up triggering instinct. Don’t want to damage that pretty throat of yours, again.” Dorian leaned into the nuzzling and soft press of lips. “Wanna get out of here?”

“If you’re done eating.”

“I was done hours ago, waiting for you to get off work.” John mumbled as he threw some money on the table before they headed out.


End file.
